


Trip Two: Sirius with her

by JewelBecky



Series: Miss Catwings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Series: Miss Catwings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973521





	1. October 31st, 2020 to October 1st, 1997

3rd P.O.V.

“Ma, Pa,” Harry James Potter goes as he walks up to his adopted parents at his 40th Birthday Party, “Can I talk to you in private?” “Sure, Harry, the sitting room is free,” Skye Julia Greystone-Black goes and leads her son and husband Sirius Orion to the room. Harry closes the door and turns to the others. “Ma, you know how you were sent back in time and to another universe?” He asks, and when she nods, continues, “Since the 29th of February, I have been having strange dreams, scattered across each month, 12 each month, and I finally worked out what they meant a couple of days ago.” “So, what were they about?” Sirius asks. “Well, Pa, they were one for each month of the last 5 years of another version of myself in a universe where Voldemort came back in March 1993 and you, Ma, didn’t try to help until June 1994 but failed.” Harry goes. “Are you sure?” Skye goes and Harry nods “I showed all the memories to Hermione and she agrees with me. She also helped me change the spell that sent you to the alternative universe.” “You want to go there and fix it?” Sirius asks. “No, I would like to send you two instead, as with Pa’s access to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Ma’s ability to read the past, you can either re-hunt down the Soul Vessels or discover a different method of destroying him.” “Really, why not you?” “Even with my scar faded, my green eyes & all is too recognisable and I might somehow mess with that Harry’s path.” “Okay, let’s do this, if you really believe we can do something.” Sirius goes and Harry tosses him a bag and takes out his wand. “Here’s Hermione’s famous bottomless bag with all the supplies you need, clothes, food, money i.e. Wizardry Gold and Mundane Cash, everything we could think of. So, see you in a minute and good luck. Amoveo Tou Ad Tempus Malleus.” Harry swishes his wand, concentrating on his dreams and the greenish blue light consumes them both, teleporting them to a sadder universe.

Sirius’ P.O.V.

We appear in the middle of Stonehenge at midnight so there is no one around and the stars up above. Skye flops down and says “New universe, different rules, same villain, and similar allies. Are you ready to rumble, Shadowpaw?” I flop down beside her and answer, “Whenever you are, Stormwing!” Understanding the codename and giving her one that combined her alias from her other trip. She closes her eyes and I feel her reach out to talk with the stars to get full information about this world. It is a couple hours before she is finished and I have a small nap to help me adjust to this world. She pokes me gently and I stir, sit up and face her. “Okay, how bad is this place?” “Okay, Voldemort still possessed Quirrell in Harry’s first year and Lily’s protection burnt him. But instead of going back to Albania he found Crouch Junior and he became Tom’s new host. Together they killed Crouch Snr and, with Goyle Snr & Crabbe Snr, collect the Diary from Malfoy Snr who handed it over to protect his family. Voldemort instructs them to find seven half-bloods, each seven-year-old and their birthdays add up to seven like their full name, one from each continent. A special ritual is done on the Spring Equinox that drains all the boys of their magic and life force, uniting the two pieces of Voldemort’s soul and giving him the body of a 43 year old; it involved having the boys writing their full name & birthdate into the Diary with a Blood Quill and standing at the points of a star that was created out of Runes that increased the pull from them & multiplied the magic and life energy taken, while a circle of runes surrounded them to protect and contain Riddle’s spirit and the magical & life forces generated, and 7 swirls from the star points those runes were to unite and combine the two pieces again mixing it with the stolen power.”   
“Whoa, that is intense. So, Tom then takes over the Magical Britain, how?” “By killing Fudge, giving Dumbledore an ultimatum with his Muggleborn students’ lives and getting legal guardianship of Harry in both worlds with extra precautions to prevent Harry being able to attack him directly until he is 21 but slowly breaking him so he wouldn’t dare try anyway. The Drakens tried to help when Harry was 14 but where captured and enslaved as bodyguards. You and I were found to be mates so allowed to get together, but Leo was an only child born January 1995 and John and Selene twins born June 1996.” “Okay, that makes sense and our kids younger than they are in our world. What about everyone else?” I ask. “Remus & Tonks are married, as are Bill & Fleur and are both in hiding with the twins out of the country as soon as they could, starting their Weasley’s Wizardry Wizzes in America first, Percy and Arthur are watched continuously and Ron is Heir Prewett with the twins his co-heirs, Bethany went to Beauxbatons and the Tri-Wizard Tournament still happen in 1994 and at Hogwarts, where Bellatrix realises she had a child so Bethany is claimed and moved back England, you are under guard by Bellatrix full time and live at 12 Grimmauld Place but are Lord Black while I was allowed to become Lady Greystone but when Harry turned 15, he become Head of the Greystone Family so I lost some of my rights. Dumbledore decided to go after the ring when Harry was 16 but it was also a trap via a Portkey. He makes a poisonous potion to try and speed the curse up but dies from the potion instead, so in one sense committed suicide breaking the Wand’s power which is still powerful wand, so he hid it anyway. Then Tom took the Ring back to wear to show off.” “Incredible! So how do we defeat Tom here without starting a blood bath?” “It seems here that the Egyptians had a couple Pharaohs that wished to be immortal by creating Horcruxes so someone came up with a way to turn them against them without destroying or until the last moment alerting them, if they got their hands of one of the Horcruxes, which we can do.” “Right, we can contact Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur to get their help.” I go and she says, “First we need to a base of operations.”

So with that, we Apparate to the one place we knew that no one but us knew of and is in the heart of the action, the abandoned warehouse just inside Knockturn Alley but accessible from Diagon Alley that belonged to the Dandylanes 20 generations ago and Skye discovered by fluke when she finds she is pregnant with the triplets were born, redoing her Inheritance Test at Gringotts on a slightly star-lead whim as she knew her paternal grandfather’s family were English Drakens for centuries so wondering what might have been left unclaimed, this was where JWT starts up in England in 1988. We explore the bag and set up the magical tent we find in it in the furthest room and spend the next three days, planning, organising and collecting more information after finding out today is the first of October so Hogwarts started a month ago, with this version of Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. started their final year. We learn that all Muggleborns are tested at 8 years old for nearest magical relative and magical potential before being considered for Hogwarts or servanthood, Squibs are treated better and are encouraged to marry other Squibs or the weaker Muggleborns but are still servants in charge of House Elves unless the Elf is a personal one, all pureblood traditions and magical holidays are followed strictly, everyone must have their family ranking insignia on their clothes while Muggleborns and wards of the state, etc., have their nearest magical relative’s or guardians’ on their collars. Percy and Arthur have the threat of their love ones’ lives used to keep them in line, but both have better jobs. I am shocked to discover that my alternate self is forced to be in dog form whenever I leave the house in public while at the same time, the Black’s connection to the De Sable family has not be discovered so I pop over to France and claim it, under the name Izar Black, my own brother’s undiscovered son (I drink a de-aging potion to be 18 years old again) and make Leo my heir (like he is in our home universe), the goblins don’t care that I am lying as long as I proved that I was related to them. This gave us a little more freedom and access to certain places like the Ministry and Hogwarts. But we don’t use that as we know that we need to remain as inconspicuous as possible to avoid making too many ripples because we don’t belong here. Skye buys Smokewing from Magical Menagerie where he was placed after the Draken’s capture; Moonbeam Magic was allowed to stay with Skye’s alternate self.


	2. Oct 4th-5th

Remus’ P.O.V.

Tonks and I were hiding safety in the Dean Forest, but I was a tad worried, we had just discovered that Dora was pregnant. We realise that we are going to bringing a child into a world where prejudice reigns and Pureblood supremacy is corrupt. Things could be worst, at least Lord Slytherin isn’t killing Muggleborns and Muggles, causing them to flee and weakening Magical Britain into extinction (maybe in 100 years’ time) but things were still bad. We were talking about how Dumbledore went after a special item of the Minister’s but was killed, in the letter we got from Sirius shortly afterwards said that it might be possible that his brother Regulus went after such an item when he disappeared, but he doesn’t know if he was successful and Kreacher isn’t allowed to talk to him, so he can’t find it. Suddenly a black parrot come flying over to us, landing on Tonks’ shoulder with its leg out. I gently check of any curses, tracking spells and the like and when I find none, take the letter from the tri-breed cockatoo as I realise it. Rumours were that one of the Drakens had one when they arrived in England, maybe this is the same bird. I read the letter out loud to my wife:

_“Umbriel and Rainbow,  
_ _I shall be called Stormwing and my husband Shadowpaw. We know of a way to end Dark Snake’s reign. Why haven’t we acted before it’s because…  
_ **Hey Umbriel, you closest Ravenclaw, did you ever read about alternate universes well that is where we are from.  
** _Shadowpaw, I am writing this, but you are correct, we are from an alternate timeline as well because we are also from the future because our world is ahead of yours or travelling at a different pace, where we defeated the Dark Snake in 1994, the same year he came back not 93 like he did here.  
_ _We have also sent a letter to Codename: Egyptian Hound and his new partner French Beauty about a special potion and spell that allows one to tap into the magic of someone if they have a special item of that someone. We can supply the item and Hound has been informed to contact you about the potion ingredients.  
_ **Also, BTW, Shadowpaw here, to avoid causing any problems with Dark Snake’s Corpse Munchers, once we are nearly ready to stop him, we shall write to the one codenamed Lightning Snake about how he can play his part in destiny.  
** _Yes, Stormwing again, there is a way to unbind all Corpse Munchers that are disloyal to Dark Snake either partly therefore shall live but as Squibs or completely therefore will be almost unaffected by the drainage, they most likely feel the final connection break or the connection trying to locate their magic.  
_ _Your owls shall find us or Smokewing here will, we shall keep in touch.  
_ _Stormwing  
_ **Shadowpaw** ”

“Do you believe them?” Dora asks me, and I think about the question and what the letter gave away about Stormwing and Shadowpaw. “I do, as I think I know who they truly are.” I go and before her next question, “No, I won’t tell you Mrs Lupin and not because I don’t trust you but because too many people knowing is not safe.” _“Good luck, older Padfoot, Catwings,”_ I say to myself as I know that was the nickname Sirius has given Skye when he first discovered her mixed heritage. I worked out that Egyptian Hound is Bill Weasley due to his old job with Gringotts as a Curse Breaker in Egypt so French Beauty was Fleur is new wife, Lightning Snake must be Harry as he is the only one I can think of that could someone mess with link between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters successfully. I wonder when Bill will be in contact with us but decided not to worry about it too much.

**Meanwhile  
** Bill’s P.O.V.

I am looking through all my old Curse Breaker books and other old documents about what Professor Dumbledore went after that was futile in defeating Lord Slytherin for good when Fleur calls out, “Bill dear, there is an odd owl here for us.” I gather the papers together and set them aside for now before walking into the kitchen. I spot the strange owl sitting on the tap instantly, as it was deep black except the white specs against its feathers. As I approach it slowly, I realise that there is a tad of dark indigo to its feathers and that it was just like the night sky with its stars and all. Not detecting any spells or curses on the bird; I take the letter it offers me. I open the envelope carefully and nothing happens, so I hand it to Fleur to read. She does so, and I am shocked at what I hear:

**“Egyptian Hound, French Beauty;**  
 **We are not of this universe but have been sent from an alternate future to free yours, so we shall be going by the Codenames: Shadowpaw and Stormwing. Due to this and our various abilities, we know how to destroy Dark Snake for good.**  
 **As a Pyramid Searcher, you most likely heard of the Pharaoh’s wish for immortality and how their enemies used that against them. The Dark Snake did the same and we can get hold of one of his items but we don’t know the exact spell or potion to follow the Egyptians’ example, so we have written to you.**  
 _Stormwing here, right we have also written to Codename: Umbriel and his expecting partner Rainbow so to help spread the confusion and ability to track you all, write to them about finding the ingredients._  
 _Also, don’t worry about those who aren’t loyal to Dark Snake anymore as we shall write to the one we have codenamed Lightning Snake about that and how he can unbind them from Dark Snake according to their disloyalty so only those who are completely with him shall most likely die._  
Right, Shadowpaw again, so inform us when you have everything ready and where to meet so we can collect the item and join you. If you believe Lightning Snake can do more, inform us and we’ll tell him.  
 **Shadowpaw**  
Stormwing.  
 **P.S. The owl’s name is Nova.”**

“Oh, my,” I go and dash back to my papers, collecting the ones that I have on the topic Shadowpaw and Stormwing are hinting at. “Horcruxes, Riddle created several Horcruxes that is what Dumbledore went after.” “Really, are you certain?” Fleur asks as I spread out the documents on the table. “Yes, see this is a story of how a mad Pharaoh wished to be immortal so by killing many of his enemies, split his soul and place a faction into a precious item but he did it too many times that his magic rebelled causing the items to suddenly disintegrate and he died. His son followed his father’s footsteps but calculated that the soul should only be separated into 9 Pieces, 8 Horcruxes and himself plus he bonded himself to his most loyal advisors, servants and some slaves to help stabilise his magic. But he went completely mentally unstable and his physical body suffered, and then someone killed him leaving him a Spirit who had to possess someone to survive. Someone created an amulet that preventing that, but he was resurrected by one of his advisors and rules for a while longer as his enemies looked for his Horcruxes and destroyed them. It took so long that someone decided to look up a quicker way and this spell-potion ritual was made, but the person tried to absorb the magic into himself and died as it was too much. Shortly afterwards, a rival family took control of the throne and three generations later, the Pharaoh discovered the concept of Horcruxes, but he was smart enough to only create 2 and he too bonds his most loyal advisors and servants to him, no slaves as he didn’t want to defile himself with them. But his enemy, a member of the old family, finds one and approaches the family of the man who discovered the ritual for his notes and instead of absorbing the magic himself he directed it into the wards of the old palace and in only a day the Pharaoh and his linked followers were dead since he was young and had not created too many to lower his magic horribly.” “Wow, so He-who-Flees-Death did this as he really tried to escape death but this Stormwing and Shadowpaw can get hold of one of his Horcruxes and we can perform this ritual to have a bloodless coup.” Fleur goes, and I nod. “I shall write to them and inform them that Lightning Snake should do the final step as the wording of it is very specific and his location has the strongest Ward scheme.” I write the letter to them now.

3rd P.O.V.  
That evening, Skye and Sirius receive their owl back with the following note:

**_“Stormwing, Shadowpaw,_ **   
**_You asked if Lightning Snake can do more, he can. See the spell and potion are a part of an ancient ritual that creates a special silver charm. The charm must be connected to an extraordinarily strong Ward Scheme and another chant said. Lightning Snake should be the one to do so as his location being the heart of Magical Britain means the poetic justice is great plus he deserves to free himself from his prison. Also, rumours have that he alone can do so as the wording of the chant is awfully specific._ **   
**_EH”_ **

So, they reply with: **“Egyptian Hound; Thank you for the information and we agree with your reasons. Sp”**

Skye writes to Severus Snape as she knows that he can get hold of Ravenclaw’s Diadem to destroy it for good.  
Severus receives it on the morning of the fifth and in the quiet of the Headmaster’s office, reads:

_“Hidden Lion,_   
_Sorry about the codename but it suits you. I am going by Stormwing and I am, believe it, from an alternate universe that is ahead of yours. This means that I have the knowledge that will bring about Dark Snake’s defeat. Don’t worry about losing your life as it involves trapping his united soul and draining his magic & all those bound to him, I will be writing to the one codenamed Lightning Snake as his heritage can break all those disloyal to his cause’s connection._   
_One of the pieces of Dark Snake’s soul is at your current location and it is within an item of your ancestor, Eagle House’s first Head. Dark Snake tricked Madame Silver, your ancestor’s oldest daughter so in telling him where she had hidden it by telling her he will destroy it but instead, her words, “defiled it with his dark magic.” So, I am charging you with the choice, you can either locate it and destroy it completely now by the method I inform you below along with its location, or leave it for us to clean through our ritual and keep it for yourself. Tap your wand three times if you choose to get rid of it now._   
_Stormwing_   
_[Ravenclaw’s Diadem can be found in the Room of Lost or Hidden Things version of the Room of Requirement. Pace three times thinking that before the Troll Dancing Painting on the Seventh Floor. It is near the Vanishing Cabinet on a bust of a man. Fiendfyre is one method of destruction & Basilisk Venom another. Sw]_

_“Stormwing,_   
_I decided to locate and destroy my ancestor’s crown as it cost her daughter Madame Silver and her lost love Lord Scarlet so much grief, I will spare the world anymore. I also collected and destroyed many other cursed objects of no real value with that Room, which had cumulated over the years._   
_The magic of the space provided me with a large specially decorated furnace to use in all the items’ burning. Only my, Madame Silver and Lord Scarlet’s ears heard the screech of anger the crown gave when it melted._   
_On a better note, I decided to help fund tomorrow’s education, the Little Helpers can look through to Room and gather any item of value that will be sold after Dark Snake’s death to avoid him knowing one has discovered that Room and curse-breakers remove any curses from them. Scottish Cat will be pleased with that as I have decided to leave my post after Dark Snake is no more._   
_Hidden Lion.”_

“Good, one of the Horcruxes is gone.” Skye says when she reads Professor Snape’s reply.


	3. Oct 8th – 11th, 22nd-23rd, 25th

_“Umbriel, Rainbow;_   
_Can you buy marigold and dried papyrus for us?_   
_We are also would like to know if you can get your hands on a silver necklace, it doesn’t matter if it isn’t pure. FB & EH.”_   
_**“Stormwing,** _   
_**Can you buy a silver necklace for us? EH.”** _

**“Sw, EH, FB, Rainbow can get a pure silver one easily so don’t worry about the impurity issue. We know it is cheaper to buy one in the Mundane world but this way, someone else can feel a part of the takeover. U.”**

Tonks writes to Lucius Malfoy who switched sides because Lord Slytherin may be Minister Gaunt but he is still very unstable & violent and seems to be growing more so each day. So, he receives the following note:

“Silver Cobra;  
We have come across some new information that can be used in our operations. This information can be used to end all our plans. I would like you to find a fine silver necklace and meet me with it at our usual place to day after tomorrow.  
Klutz”  
His reply: _“Klutz, I have the perfect one. SC_ ”

And he did, one that belonged to his deceased father a green snake wrapped around a silver world, given to him on his seventeenth birthday by Tom Riddle himself. So, in France, Tonks meets Lucius who passes it off knowing that the irony is great as Minister Gaunt’s own gift will be used in his downfall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning of the 22nd, the following letter was sent out from Bill to the others:

_**“Sp, Sw, U, R;** _   
_**We can be located where the ocean meets the shore of Expensive Can, Wheat’s Barrier in Hut for Crabs.** _   
_**Please bring the necklace there tomorrow and within the week the dark object.** _   
_**EH & FB”** _

Upon receiving that letter, Skye & Sirius organise to go to Grimmauld Place to retrieve the Locket from there. Sirius sends Nova to Bellatrix with the following:

**“Dear Lady Lestrange,**   
**It has come to my attention that I have not been contacted by you, Lady Malfoy or even Lord Black about my arrival in England. I claimed to be the son of one Regulus Black to a Half-blood (Hufflepuff-American) witch and you haven’t bothered to call me and check out my claim. I do understand that you are probably busy working with the Minister himself but when someone turns up, claiming to be a relative and gains a title that is slightly higher than your own, I must worry about your security. I have even bought my fiancée with me and if we decide to move here permanently, if we end up having a second son, they can take the Black Lordship away from Lord Black’s heir being higher ranking than them (they most likely wouldn’t want to but reign over them instead).**   
**Please contact me via the owl as we can negotiate a better understanding between our families.**   
**Comte de Sable,**   
**Izar Roger Black-Copper.**

Almost within the next hour, Nova returns with a reply;

_“Comte de Sable, Cousin Izar,_   
_I humbly apologise for the delay. You are correct in the fact that I work for the Minister himself, we are organising his 5th year celebrations and the Gringotts notice totally slipped my mind. But you are correct we need to meet to discuss the relationship we can have and the like. So, I have organised a meeting between you, me, my husband Lord Lestrange, Lord Black, Lord & Lady Malfoy, and the Minister himself has taken interest in meeting you so he shall be there as well. It shall be a formal dinner at the Black London Residence of 12 Grimmauld Place, in three days’ time to allow me time to properly organise the event. It will be a pleasure to meet you. If things go well, I am sure Lady Malfoy would be honoured to see you for All Hallow’s Eve._   
_Lady Lestrange,_   
_Bellatrix Lestrange.”_

“Nuts, Tom will be there, he might detect the presence of one of his Horcruxes.” Skye mutters to herself reading over Sirius’ shoulder. “He won’t, all the other Dark objects that reside in Grimmauld Place will disguise it plus it is non-living vessel so he can’t connect to it.” He reassures her and she just sighs in resignation.

Remus’ P.O.V.  
The next day, Tonks and I Apparate to the beach near Tinworth, Cornwall and walk towards Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur are waiting for us. We greet each other warmly and over lunch discuss what they shall do now. Bill and I shall engrave the runes for calling and binding into the crystal bowl Fleur bought at a muggle store a couple days ago, while Fleur and Tonks worked on the potion. It takes two hours of concentrated work to brew the potion and an hour & half to finish the runes. Tonks places the amulet into the basin and Fleur pours the still hot potion over it. Then we just wait the week before the next step and the arrival of our other allies, Stormwing and Shadowpaw, meeting them face to face for the first time.

3rd P.O.V.  
Skye and Sirius, as their 18-year-old selves, Apparate to the park alley near Grimmauld Place on the 25th, and walk to the place. Approaching the door, they are greeted by Bethany who smiles and curtsies at them, as she opens the door, leading them inside. “Welcome, it is nice to finally meet you. Mother is waiting to greet you inside.” Bellatrix was, and she curtsies at who she believes is Izar Black and his fiancée with the proper form for someone who has higher rank then her. Sirius bows back respectively and Skye curtsies appropriately. “Thank you for having us at you home, Lady Lestrange.” “No, the pleasure is all mine.” Bellatrix replies and leads them to the formal lounge room where the others are waiting. They are introduced to Lord & Lady Malfoy first, then Lord Lestrange and his brother, then younger-older Sirius & finally Minister Gaunt himself. When Skye approaches him, all her senses play up and she waits into after she is introduced and greets him before turning politely away and sneezes. “Excuse me; the dust has finally caught up with my allergies. May I please be excused to fix myself up in the toilet?” She goes and Lord Slytherin smiles in understanding while Bellatrix instructs Bethany to guide her to the toilet.  
Once Skye is safe in the privacy of the toilets, she whispers “Kreacher!” The Black House-Elf pops in and looks surprised to be called to the side of a strange Lady whose Magic seemed to connect to his. “Yes?” “Can I have your Elvin oath of silent?” Skye kneels into front of the old House-Elf. “You is knowing of that?” asked Kreacher, surprised that a human knew about their secret magical pacts. ("Vicis Flies Tergiversatio" by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan) “Please Kreacher, I need to hurry” “Okay, Kreacher swears an oath of silence, miss.” Kreacher says clearly. “I, Storm Dupont too swear the oath of silence” and the magic surrounds binding them in a way that wasn’t normal for the relationship between house-elf and master. “Good, Kreacher, I am here to collect the Locket that Regulus intrusted you with to destroy. I know that you can’t destroy it, but I am able to. See me and my husband are from a place where I discovered that darkness over this house from it so come and destroyed years before now.” Kreacher looks very shocked but happy to finally complete Master Regulus’ last orders and pops away. Skye removes the specially warded Acromantula Silk bag and so when Kreacher comes back with the Locket, she instructs him to drop the Dark Artefact into it. “Thank you, Kreacher, Regulus would have been proud of you. You shall be released from the oath on the first of November, 6 days from now.” And he nods, popping out while she hides the bag away again. Skye leaves the toilet and goes back to the party where all the others are waiting for her before starting the meal. Shadowpaw and Padfoot talk happily while Skye chats softly with Bethany and makes small talk with the others. At the end of the evening, the two dimension-travelers bide their farewells and left the House. Once they near the park again, they Apparate back to their tent and look at the Locket. It is just like the one from their home dimension before Skye zapped it with Zeus’ Lightning so they leave it in the bag and away from them to avoid its negative influences.


	4. Oct 30th

Harry’s P.O.V.

I go to the Grand Hall to meet up with my friends, being a Ward of the Minister had one award, I got to have my own room even though it was monitored by both Headmaster Snape and Lord Slytherin himself. I sit down next to Ron who greets me warmly and smile at Ginny, my girlfriend of 6 months. Hermione looks up from her book for a moment to say good morning before Ron pulls the book away so she can eat properly. They have been going out since the holidays and I am glad that Ron is encouraging her to slow down in her studies while she is getting him to be more serious with his. I look around the hall and meet Draco’s eyes, he smiles softly at me, we got over our rivalry a year ago, as he came to me and confessed that he didn’t want to be bound to the Minister as one of his man but he had to younger than his own father did so he was already marked on his 16th Birthday while his father was 17 and ready to leave Hogwarts being an adult and in his final year. The Minister is a hard taskmaster and I know he will step up his efforts in breaking my spirit when I graduate, I am lucky that Ginny is a strong pureblood witch or he would have forced us to break off our relationship.

The owls arrive, and amidst them is a cockatoo, the one that I knew was taken off Skye when she and the other Drakens were captured 3 years ago. Someone must have been picked by him as a suitable replacement for Skye. The cockatoo flies right up to me and settles on my shoulder to everyone’s shock. I gently take the letter and the bird stays on my shoulder, watching everyone around me. The envelope has a simple message on the front, “Read this in private,” so I excuse myself to get ready for the day, spotting the bird fly out of the room with a farewell squawk. I open the envelope and read the most shocking thing I have read:

_“Lightning Snake;_   
_Do not worry about anyone else reading this. It is charmed in a way that not even your cruel guardian can read the words on this parchment._   
_The next words might seem empty, but they are from the bottom of my heart. I am sorry, Harry, for how your life turned out, that you hoped when you entered the magical world that your life will be better but instead a defeated enemy come back to life and gained control over you._   
_Now, my dear child, don’t take the rest of this letter as a hoax but the reason my husband and I haven’t acted before in helping to free you, is that we aren’t from here.  
_ **Yes, as my wife has written, we are future versions of people you know or heard of but also from an alternate universe. Our version of you for the last five months had a dream for each month of your last five years. So, with the help of our version of Hermione Granger created a spell to send us here to help.**   
**Due to another difference between our universes, we discovered a ritual that can, without directly fighting the Government end the Minister and his faithful for good.**   
_See the ex-Lord Voldemort fears death; his old alias in French showed that, Voldemort means Flight of Death so he split his soul and sealed them within certain important objects like the Gaunt Family Ring and his pet snake Nagini. We have gotten our hands on one object and an ally, Hidden Lion, due to his ancestor’s wishes already destroyed another, and using the ritual we can remove all the rest of his soul from the other objects. Once done, we can drain his magic away and end his life._   
**But here are two problems with that, kiddo, the first is the fact that you will be affected by this. See your scar is the mark that when he tried to kill you as an infant, he accidently left some of himself behind. Sorry, Harry but you are an unintended, incorrectly formed Soul Vessel. So, when we do the ritual, with the help of four allies, Umbriel, his pregnant wife Rainbow, and Egyptian Hound & his wife French Beauty, you shall feel it pull from your scar. It might result in a headache due to it wanting to stay where it is plus your magic right become a little out of balance, unlocking some abilities that were suppressed due to its existence.**   
_The second is due to him binding all his followers to him, they will properly die with him or became Squibs then die due to being unable to survive that way due to the draining taking their life force as well. We know a solution to stop those who have deflected to the side of “Light” having this problem. See when you defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, with your parents’ help, you gained the right by conquest to his titles and by blood you have the right to two of them as well. Your mother came from a Squib of Slytherin and your father is directly related to the ancient Peverell family, your Invisibility Cloak is an item of legend, so is the stone of the Gaunt Family Ring. Yours the third brother’s item, the stone the second while the first brother is hidden, and power broken. Go to the Room of Requirement and ask for a room to use in claiming your titles. If you know the ritual in doing so don’t read anymore and just add, ‘by Right of Conquest,’ to your claim. If you don’t read the postscript._   
_Next resummon the Slytherin Family Magic and tell it, exactly as we believe this is the best course of action, search the hearts and minds of all those marked and bound to the false Lord Slytherin for their loyalty to his cause, unbind completely, but leave the Dark Mark (so they can prove their switch loyalty better), those who are loyal heart and soul to the cause of good, those who are only disloyal either in their hearts or their minds unbind their life-forces so they may become Squibs (as their blood still carries their magical inheritance and residue of magic itself) and leave those who are completely loyal to the Dark Snake. This means it will be a bloodless coup when they all die along with him._   
**Once we do our end, Umbriel will send you the amulet formed, as we all considered it poetic justice that their magic is used to power Hogwarts Ward Scheme. You are to place the amulet in the Ward Stone and chant what Egyptian Hound informs you of. Then all of Tom’s magic & that of his most loyal followers will be drained, cleaned and activate some old Wards when used to power them all, when you command them to activate as Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin you have that power.**   
**When the last of the magic is gone, we shall return to our own world as the job we were sent here to do will have been completed. So, we wish you long happy life, full of relative peace, sustainable joy & fulfilment, lasting love, and complete hope.**   
**With love,**   
_Stormwing_   
**Shadowpaw**   
_P.S. Claiming of Title Ritual: One drop of blood with the bowl and tap with wand saying "Familius magicus Slytherin/ Peverell" then you swear will protect and serve your family name with honour and pride. Then place the ring on your finger and state the following “I, Harry James Potter do hereby claim, by blood and Right of Conquest, the ring and magic of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin; Mine by right, to keep, to use, to bequeath, to deny and to undo as Magical Head of the line.” Then replace Slytherin with Peverell when you put that ring on. If you haven’t claimed Gryffindor you can do so as well, I am guessing though you haven’t yet due to Tom not wanting you too much power.”_

I look up from the letter, almost gasping for air; I am one thing that was keeping Tom alive; I just hope that Riddle didn’t know what our connection really meant as I didn’t know. I have a suspicion of who Hidden Lion is and I hope he covers me tonight when I go to the Room to follow Stormwing’s instruction. _“People I know, or I have heard about.”_ I think to myself as I head to my first class, _“Stormwing, Shadowpaw, the names are hints.”_ But I put the thoughts aside and hide them away to avoid any slipups with Voldemort deciding to poke around my head.

At dinner time, I receive a note to see the Headmaster Snape in his office. I walk to the gargoyle and say “Wolfbane” so it allows me to pass. I go up the stairs and the door is already open for me so I walk in. “Harry, I am so happy you could make it.” The ex-Potion Professor goes and indicates that I should sit down. “I am guessing you know how to free those who made a grave error of judgement in their youths, Lightning Snake?” He continues as I sit down. “Yes, Hidden Lion, Stormwing has informed me of my rights.” “Good, then the Raven stands with the Scaled Lion.” I gasp as I understand what he just told me, Stormwing wrote that his ancestor was the maker of one of the Minister’s Soul Vessels so I am only partly surprised that it is one of the Founders, Rowena Ravenclaw to be exact. I nod my head once I fully allow that to sink in and he gives me a small smile. “Did you know that Ravenclaw and Slytherin created the Ward Stone in the Great Hall as that is the place where the most magical people gather together regularly, i.e. mealtimes, as they knew that one single person could give the wards enough power to protect the students? So, by allowing the excess magic that the student use be absorbed into the wards making Hogwarts the safest place there is with all the school crest adding to the amount of magic collected and Hufflepuff adding special trees that do the same for the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. You can find the Stone in the centrepiece of the Hogwarts Crest in front of the Head Table on the floor there. Come, I shall escort you back to your room.” I follow him out of the office and he guides me to the Seventh Floor instead of my room. “Good luck, Harry,” he whispers so I almost don’t catch it. “Stay within the room until you receive your next task.” I pace quickly asking for a Room to do my claiming and to stay the night. Opening the door, I find a nice room with a bed and a desk with the Claiming Ritual items set up. I do the Claiming of Titles and then settle down waiting to hear from the rebels.

**Meanwhile  
** Skye’s P.O.V.

As soon as I send Smokewing to Harry, Sirius and I pack up all our stuff, scrub the place down completely and Apparate to Shell Cottage. We walk up to the place where Remus greets us, “You will certainly age well, friend.” “Umbriel, please don’t tell me that, he’ll have a heart attack.” “I will try to remember. You, Stormwing, Bill and I will do the ritual together as we believe that our combined strength is best.” I nod and go, “Two Half-Bloods and two Purebloods, just wish had at least one Muggleborn instead of a Pureblood.” “Love, you and Remus are very powerful; maybe you two should do it, alone as you together properly equal Lightning Snake in strength as Bill wouldn’t mind stepping aside as he has done his bit.” “I have, and I just wish Lightning Snake could be the one to do this. But it needs at least 3 people to do this if one isn’t as strong as him.” “I can do it, another Half-Blood to defeat the cruellest Half-Blood there is.” Tonks says and I grin. “One straight Half-blood with a Muggle mother,” pointing to Remus, “A First-Generation Pureblood born of a Muggleborn father,” looking towards Dora, “and a First-Generation Pureblood from two Half-Blood parents, perfect, let’s do that.” Fleur goes, “Now that is sorted, let’s us have lunch.” as Sirius and I arrived close to midday.  
At 10 o’clock that night, they go outside with the silk bag and the silver amulet. Bill gently takes the Locket out of the bag and holds it over the amulet. The Locket shakes and tries to resist but after a minute and a half, they all see black smoke slowly exits the Locket. The whole extraction takes about perhaps fifteen minutes, and then there is a massive wail as the smoke completely leaves the Locket & disappears into the amulet with a swirl of magic. The amulet glows white once and just hangs on its chain nicely. Skye takes the Locket and gives it, with a prewritten letter, to Smokewing and sends him back to this universe’s Skye once again. Then she takes hold of part of the chain that Tonks & Remus aren’t holding and together they say “ _Omnes pars animae ab Tom Marvolo Riddle, voco. In septemtriones, in meridies, in occidentem, in oriens voco. Convenit!_ ” This meant “I call all parts of the soul Tom Marvolo Riddle. To the north, to the south, to the west, to the east I call. Assemble!” They feel a rush of their magic into the amulet and it basically explodes outwards and they each feel a call inside of them. The call radiates out and they feel an echo from the direction of Hogwarts, one from where Gringotts is, one where Godric Hollow lies, finally two from where Minister Gaunt resides with his closest staff. Four weaker and one mixed. Four Horcruxes and the combined one that was the Minister.

Nagini was at Godric Hollow and the soul piece in her resisted the least because of her own soul and come flying into the amulet, Tonks knows somehow. Harry was sitting within the Room of Requirement mediating when he feels a call that then receives a reply from deep within. He relaxes & calls upon his family magic to help push the foreign object out of him and it all responds, strengthened with Harry’s feeling of love and duty, the soul piece stands no chance. It leaves him and Harry sighs, feeling lighter and cleaner than before as the pressure lifts from him. Skye senses this occurring and smiles happily at that fact. From London, Remus realises, is Hufflepuff’s Cup within a vault at Gringotts this one gives the most resistance being the largest piece of the four remaining Horcruxes. The Gaunt Family Ring also doesn’t resistance as much as the power of the Resurrection Stone acts to reject the Dark Soul and sends it on its way to the Afterlife since Dumbledore didn’t manage to destroy it when he tried to collect it.  
The last one was Tom himself. He screams in pain but the three other Half-Bloods just watched as the combined soul, the one that wandered around after having lost its original body & the first one ever created from the diary is pulled out, even if Riddle tries to fight with all his powers in mind magic. He still lost. He is alone as all of Lord Slytherin’s staff knows not to disturb him during the night. The body turns into paper-like and disintegrates, leaving though a pile of papers that tell the life story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-made Lord Voldemort, false Lord Slytherin and tyrant Minister Gaunt, due to Skye whispering a chant to make it so others knew the truth about him.

The amulet flashes blue to signal that all of the pieces of Tom’ soul is united within the silver world. Sirius, Bill and Fleur smile as Remus, Dora and Skye sigh with exhaustion and the girls let go of the chain. Remus places the amulet in a special envelope with the letter that the non-travellers have written for Harry. Hedwig, who turned up that evening, takes the package from him and soars into the night sky after Tonks places a special duo-concealment charm on her, only when Harry touches her both will come off.


	5. Oct. 31st

Harry’s P.O.V.

I am sitting up drifting, mediating, reorganising my thoughts and magic like I was taught in Occlumency (and Legilimency), even though it didn’t really help in keeping the Minister out of my mind now I know that was due to him being a part of me this whole time. My magic needed to be straightened out due not having to support the Soul Piece plus my Chakra realigned and I am pleased to discover that my Metamorphic ability is so much easier now & stronger, from ±5% change in skin tone & ±2% in body tone to ±20% and ±10% respectively. I hear a tap, tap noise of the Room’s special window so I turn and see an owl wanting to come in. So, I open the window and it flies on to my shoulder. I give it a pat and watch in amazement as the dark colour changes to Hedwig’s snowy white. “Hello, Hedwig, have a nice flight?” I say as I take the letter from her. “I have one for you to take to the newspapers for the morning edition and Amelia Bones, let me just edit a few things after I have done this task.” She nipples my ear in agreement and affection. I open the letter and read

_**“Lightning Snake,** _   
_**In the package is the amulet, supplied by Furry Snake’s father himself (I smile at the codename for Draco, his Animagus form is a Ferret, and it was ironic that ferrets were cousins to weasels as he used to call Ron & his family that), so please take it to the Ward Stone in the Great Hall near the Head Table. Once you place it in the centre, say the following: "I vanquish you from this world, this realm." And "May your magic be used to protect my home." Then activate the Wards to charge and wait until they are fully charged up. You probably be surprised in how many ancient Wards reactivate themselves with the power boast.** _   
_**Once the process has begun, tap the parchment stating the closing passphrase of your special map.** _   
_**Umbriel & Egyptian Hound”** _

I take out the Marauder’s Map and activate it. Seeing that the Carrows, who teach Dark Arts & their Defence and Muggle Studies plus Filch are all safety in their rooms. I exit the Room allowing it to disappear once more, taking all my stuff with me and walk down to the Great Hall. Undoing the weak alarm on the door, Snape must have changed it after dinner; I recheck the map and walk up to the Ward Stone. Waiting 10 minutes, I take out the amulet and place it onto the centre of the Hogwarts Crest. I say the Egyptian phrases and go “Ward charging, activate,” as heir of two of the Founders, the wards accept my command and react. The small silver world is stuck to the crest as each of the four parts flash in their colours and the H flashes. I watch in amazement as the crest glows golden from the centre outwards. When the glow reaches the crests of the houses, I am surprised that the Hufflepuff crest is first to glow and after an hour, the Ravenclaw one. I decide that I don’t need to stay so head back to my room to read the hidden message. I tap the parchment with a “Mischief Managed” once I am safety within my room’s walls. The message is longer than I thought it would be, but it is good one.

Dear Harry,  
Let me first say that your parents would be so proud of you remaining brave and strong amongst all your troubles. You have probably heard of me, my name is Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony, Pronglet. Padfoot, Sirius, would be pleased to know that I can be officially a part of his family as I married his, and your, really distant cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.  
 _Oi, but true, when he finally asked me my only concern was if I could only have two last names but he calls me Dora (my childhood nickname) so I am okay with it not being possible. Congratulations on finishing off the evil minister for good!  
 **Yes, thank you for finishing the job and making the school & Britain a safer place once more. As the oldest brother of the Weasley clan, it is my right to say, if the rumours are true, you better look after my sister or I will show you some of the curses I discovered in Egypt. But there is no-one I trust with her so congratulations on getting together.**_  
 _Please ignore my husband, Harry, but do take in consideration his threats. I know that sounds counterproductive, but it is his not-so-baby sister he is talking about. On a more positive note, thank you for helping free our nations of his rule as rumours have it that at his 5th year anniversary party, he would be announcing that he has taken over the surrounding countries over the month before and he is shall be now named Dark King over them, informing everyone that he is Lord Voldemort. So again, Merci Beaucoup!!_  
With great thankfulness and pride,   
Remus Lupin, “Moony”; _Dora Lupin-Tonks;  
_ William A. Weasley; _Fleur Weasley- Delacour”_

I smile at what they each said and edit my letter one more time before sending Hedwig off to the Daily Prophet offices and the other newspapers so that it can be published in the morning edition plus Amelia who is still the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but with a co-Director. By this time, it is 3 o’clock and I decided that I can nap for the rest of the night as the Wards will be finished in an hour by my calculations, but I didn’t need to go down and see. At 6 o’clock, I awaken and decide to reactivate the map. I see that the ex-Headmaster is in the Great Hall and watch as he then leaves Hogwarts grounds completely with Malfoy Jnr in tow plus a few other students. Shortly afterwards I receive a Deer Patronus that goes, in his voice, “Lightning Snake, I am going to see Amelia Bones to hand myself in before the whole panic and mayhem hits plus I have taken all the ex-Corpse Munchers with me. The Carrows’ bodies are with me too. The wards have chosen Scottish Cat to be Headmistress, this Raven could tell.” I sent a brief message back, “Good luck and see you around, Hidden Lion. This Scaled Lion will support you in court.”

I go down to the Great Hall at 7 just before the rush and walks up to the Head Table, seeing that ex-Headmaster Snape had removed the charm from the Crest. I do to my regular spot at the Gryffindor Table and wait & see, what other actions Severus did last night. I knew that Pansy, marked due to her up-&-mighty Pureblood attitude plus a viscous mean streak & Draco had left school so Hogwarts was without its Head Girl or Head Boy so I wondered who McGonagall would appoint instead. I hope that it is Hermione as she would make an excellent Head Girl, but I had a feeling that I would become Head Boy with Ron or Neville replacing me as prefect. I watch as the Hall fills up around 7:30. All are shocked when Professor McGonagall comes in and sits in the Headmaster’s seat and that Snape & the Carrows are absent. Then the owls come in and all read the front-page headline; “Minister Gaunt Found Missing This Morning. The Truth behind Lord Sytherin. People Found Mysteriously Dead!” I read the article that describes how Tom’s housekeeper goes to find him after he misses breakfast to find a pile of papers upon his pillow covered with a layer of ash. Aurors were called in and discovered that the papers told the story of one Tom Marvolo Riddle a Half-Blood orphaned wizard and his rise to power as Lord Voldemort, then his disappearance, resurrection and becoming Lord Slytherin & Minister Gaunt, plans of becoming Dark King by taking over the surrounding countries. Aurors were called to many know Death Eaters homes to find them dead, Squibs or handing themselves in with ex-Headmaster Severus Snape coming into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself with all the Marked students and the bodies of the Carrows where co-Director Pius Thicknesse was also discovered to be freed from an Imperius Curse. The next page who the letter I had sent to all the papers plus Director Bones:

_ **“Dear People of Britain,** _   
_ **I have been called many things in my time, so names aren’t important right now. At 10 o’clock last night, 16 years after Lord Voldemort’s first defeat, six brave rebels completed a week-long preparation to a ritual to unite all the pieces of his scattered soul.** _   
_ **You read right, the ex-Dark Lord, fake Lord Slytherin, dead Minister Gaunt, was terrified of death, his old alias was an anagram, of his birth name, that translated from French to 'Flight of Death'. So, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a true Half-Blood wizard, named after his muggle father & wizard uncle, committed at least 7 murders himself, and used that energy to store his soul pieces in items of historical or personal importance.** _   
_ **All his soul was transferred into a silver amulet, supplied by a turncoat Death Eater himself, that I personally attached to the Hogwarts Ward Stone and used it to drain him of his magic & life-force and of those completely loyal & devoted to him, killing them in a bloodless coup. See what Tom didn’t know that when he split his soul, he also split his magic in the act of making them, a small faction went into each Vessel and his mind broke as the memories were transferred that is why he went insane. Those still alive and Marked either weren’t 100% loyal to Riddle’s cause so are Squibs or deserted to the side of 'Light' rebels and know they should stand trial for their crimes.** _   
_ **The rebels involved in this operation were Remus & Nymphadora Lupin, William & Fleur Weasley and who only went by Stormwing & Shadowpaw, a wife & husband team from an alternate universe who is ahead of ours so know how to finish off Riddle for good without a huge war occurring.** _

_ **Now to address another major issue I propose a new law to the ones that the ex-Minister wrote as some just need to be edited. Without Half-Bloods and Muggleborns, the Magical Britain will die out in 50 to 100 years, so if a witch or wizard falls for a muggle they need to take the following steps at certain time periods into the relationship. After the six-month anniversary of the relationship, the mundane person is told about the magical community and two things can happen.** _   
_ **First, if they don’t like the idea, freak out etc., the relationship ends with the Muggle signing a contract that prevents them from telling others about witchcraft and wizardry except at special meetings that the government has set up for them. The people are also consorting to having their name on a list of informed Muggles and given a special card to avoid being Oblivated if they see something magical happen. On the other hand, if they believe they can handle having a magical partner, the relationship can continue. Then if it breaks up due to them not handling it or any other reason, again they must sign the contract and receive their Muggle-In-The-Know card. Those who couldn’t handle it can go to another form of special meeting to help them come used to magic if they want to and those who break up for another reason should have the opportunity to attend special events for singles of both groups to mix with more wizards & witches. If the relationship seems to go towards marriage etc. a discussion must occur about telling the immediate family of the mundane partner about the magical community. The partner must agree to inform them at the beginning of the engagement or just before, parents most likely, to avoid the family being angry about being kept in the dark for so long. The whole family must agree to sign the contract and if some of them can’t handle the truth, the partner must come to understand that limiting contact with them helps avoid issues or if they want to break all ties with them. The engagement can be broken if the mundane partner cannot accept losing any of their family if these members who can’t accept the fact of the existence of witchcraft & wizardry cannot come to accept it by the time of the wedding. Those members plus the other more accepting members can mix with wizards and witches at the single outings or family outings to expand their exposure to the magical community before and after the wedding or even after the end of the engagement. This will slowly allow the magical community to test the waters of the modern world acceptance of them and maybe one day the Stature of Secrecy can be lifted allowing our worlds to mix once more. The mundane partner can have their blood tested to see if they actually have a Squib ancestor to help them see how many family members need to be informed about the magical community, so they are prepared if they have a magical child one day.** _

_ **Now with the Muggleborn Law, to prevent another Tom, or even me, I believe that at the first sign of accidental magic, the parents should be interviewed and go through a yearlong training to see if they can handle having a magical child. If the accidental magic occurs away from the home and/or is extremely strong, the situation must be assessed to see if it is due to abuse and if so, these involved have their memories altered to remove the viewing of magic and the mundane police are contacted ("Conspiracy" by Maethoriel is where this reference come from). If the parents can’t handle having a magical child, they must sign a contract handing over custody of their child to magical guardians and that prevents them from talking about magic like with the Relationship Law. The reason for the removal can be explained as the child having a special disability they couldn’t handle right then and now, but they can take a 3-month refresher course in applying for custody again, every year until the child reaches 13, then they can apply for visiting rights. The child shall be informed of their birth parents at the age of 8. The parents are both tested & blood status determined like the ex-Minister’s law, so sponsorship can occur. If the child is discovered to be Half-Blood, the side it is of, the immediate family is interviewed, told about magic, sign the contract so if magic shows itself in future generations they were pre-warned and one of them can decide to try for custody by doing the training. If Muggleborn or First Gen, only the family members who are the closest to the parents, e.g. favourite cousin, aunt, sister etc., will be interviewed, informed and sign the contract as magic can show itself again and family ties are important. All members shall get a Muggle-In-the-Know card and registered. Again, the chosen family members can try for custody by taking the training.** _   
_ **In the case of magical orphans, they shall not be placed in Muggle orphanages, if they are, be removed immediately, especially if there is no closest relative. If their nearest relative is mundane, the couple are to be interviewed and go through the same training program as biological parents after signing the contract. If they can’t handle raising a magical child, the nearest magical relative will have guardianship until the Muggles pass the course. If the mundane couple wish not to take the child, they must sign the contract and sign over complete custody to the magical guardian stating they will never try for custody in the future. No child is to be placed without the couple being interviewed and going through the course.** _

_ **Another Law that can stay but be edited is the inclusion of the Dark Arts and their use, there does need to be balance; the history of the Dark Arts needs to be taught, all Religion Acts need to be recognised and followed so that we can strengthen our connection to Mother of Magic while the technology of the Mundane world needs to be assessed and moulded to fit into the Magical world so that we can be safe from them. Ritual Sites should remain open, every Holiday needs to stay with the Mundane edited to adhere with the old traditions wholly but with modern complementally it, i.e. Yule and Christmas mixed together with the giving of gifts but having the Yule log ceremony with family and close friends, Sabbaths will be celebrated in accordance to old customs.** _   
_ **So, I end this letter with the following: May tomorrow be bright, yesterday never forgotten and today be a learning experience.** _   
_ **Boy-Who-Lived, boy, freak, Potter, Scarhead, Ward (of the Minister), mate, dude, little brother, kiddo, Pronglet, Snitch, Youngest Seeker in a Century, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, Prefect, Cub, Pup,** _   
_ **Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Baron Gaunt, Heir of Black.** _   
_ **P.S. So no more titles as I alone didn’t do this and have too many already.”** _

“Harry, did you really send this?” Ginny asks, and I smile with a nod, “Yeah, early this morning at around 3 am, after I started the process of draining Riddle’s magic and watched it for 2 hours. Can’t you sense the wards of Hogwarts are stronger and the fact that all hidden Dark Artefacts have been removed and destroyed by House-Elves, who are more active?” “I wondered why the castle walls seem to be humming.” Hermione goes. “Right, the castle will settle down within a fortnight and you won’t be able to tell unless you are magically sensitive. Shh, the Headmistress is going to talk.”

“Yes, what you just read is true. I found a letter of resignation from Professor Snape as well as a note from the Head Boy with his badge plus the Head Girl badge attached. Therefore, I am pleased to announce that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the new Head Boy and Girl,” the badges pop up in front of them. “And Neville Longbottom shall replace Harry as the new Gryffindor 7th Year Perfect.” Neville is pleasantly surprised, and Ron is considerate as he is Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, he is over his "Greatest Desire" from the Mirror in First Year, living under Minister Gaunt helps put things in perspective and he is better as a strategist than anything else.


End file.
